Man! I feel like a woman!
by AngelWithButterflyWings
Summary: Genderbend Mini-Series. Kind of AU where Gabriel and Bobby are alive and Cas is still all serious and mojoed up. WIP, Each of our boys is getting changed to a girl for a bit.
1. Sam

**Sam.**

"C'mon, Sammy, can you just come out? No ones gonna laugh at you I promise."

"NO! Tell him to reverse it."

Dean stood outside the motel rooms bathroom with a smirking Gabriel and a serious Cas. Sam was crying inside. Except, Sam wasn't really _Sam_ per say...

"Oh my Dad, get _over_ it and stop being such a_ girl_. That's how your problem started in the first place." Gabriel's grin widened.

The four had been going over a case when Gabriel made a comment about how feminine Sam's hair was. Sam made a short joke. Gabriel called him Samantha. Sam made a remark about him being the Messenger in the Dress. Gabriel had told him to stop acting like a girl or he'd end up one. Sam was just about to retort with his own smarmy comment when his voice came out high pitched; he ran into the bathroom and hadn't been out since. The voice from the inside of the bathroom door was cutesy and sweet, and didn't sound at all like Sam.

"You're not funny, jackass, reverse it!" Her voice sounded strained, trying to be intimidating. It was failing.

"Not till I see my handiwork. How ugly is your moose-ass when you're a girl?" Gabriel taunted, sucking a lollipop that came from literally nowhere.

"Sammy, he's not gonna let up until you come out. C'mon, can't be that bad." Dean tried to be reassuring. He could practically feel the eyeroll from the other side of the door.

A heavy, defeated sigh was heard from the other side of the door.

"Okay..." The door clicked and slowly slid open with a creak.

Sam stood in the doorway, smaller than what he had been but still tall for a girl. Medium length hair fell to her broad shoulders, lost between a shade of dark blonde and light brown. The plaid shirt she wore was hanging loose at the bottom past her hips and draped over her arms, but tightened around her chest a little showing off her new curves. She stood with the jeans she had been wearing on her arm, they had been too big for her hips and to long for her legs, but the boxers Sam had been wearing that day anyway covered her new feminine body like a pair of shorts.

Dean stood in shock. Gabriel raised his eyebrows suggestively and wolf whistled.

"Damn, you woulda been a hot piece of ass, Winchester." Gabriel grinned.

"Dude, don't hit on my bro- sis- uh, sibling." Dean managed to spit out. Sam shook her head.

"I could say the same thing to you about Castiel over here." Gabriel muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Their argument was interrupted by Sam clearing her throat. "Are you gonna change me back?" She demanded, arms folded over her chest, throwing a brilliant bitch face in Gabriels direction.

"Mmmm, I don't know.."

"Gabe, if you don't change me back right now, I will punch you so hard that you'll be feeling dizzy for the next millennia." Sam threatened, starting out in a flirtatious voice going into a more serious tone. The way she said it reminded Dean briefly of Jo Harvelle.

"Jeez princess, calm down. Oh but, one sec," Gabriel said as he snapped a polaroid camera into existence, pointed it to Sam and took a picture, to quickly for her to hide away from the flash, the photo printed out immediately and Gabriel held it proudly, grinning.

"I hate you so much right now." Sam stated, voice becoming noticeably deeper. She squeaked and ran back into the bathroom.

"WELL." Gabriel emphasized, "That's something I won't be able to forget to quickly." he commented, waggling the photo and his eyebrows.

"Dude. Just no, man. That's wrong on.. so many levels." Dean grumbled back.

Suddenly, a fully grown and fully dressed (and fully male) Sam burst out of the bathroom. "If you don't leave the room in 5 seconds or less I'm getting the holy oil."

Gabriel grinned and help up the photo.

"Laterz!"


	2. Dean

**Dean**

Dean hated witches.

Like, really, really, hated them. With a passion. A burning passion. A salt and burn type of passion. And he was determined to strip every last one of them from their powers if it was the last thing he did. Especially after this.

"I hate everything. _Everything_. I'm gonna rip their frigging _lungs_ out. I'm gonna burn those bitches so ba- ...is that a double bacon cheeseburger?"

Sam dropped a take-out bag down in front of Dean.

"Yep. Thought I'd bring something for my big sister who's in 'so much pain'." Sam said, grinning ear to ear.

"Wow. I simultaneously want to hug you and beat the shit out of you. Dick." Dean retorted, sounding genuinely confused at his own feelings.

-  
2 Days Ago.

The witch coven had been a large one, seven or so, and when Sam and Dean burst in they'd been in the process of sacrificing a total of 3 rabbits. It was safe to say they hadn't been too impressed with their interruption and had thrown the boys across the room where they smashed into the wall.

Dean, as he was known for his running mouth, decided to blurt out: "Jeez girls, pissy or what, I thought werewolves were bad at their time of the month."

The witches weren't to pleased about that comment.

One of the younger girls pulled two elder witches closer and whispered something, smirking. The two witches had then actually cackled and threw a hex bag at Dean while shrieking out something in Latin. The bag exploded on impact, covering the elder Winchester in a light blue dust that was impossible for him not to breathe in.

The last thing Dean remembered about being there was Sam screaming his name at the top of his lungs before his vision went blue and he couldn't breathe, dropping clumsily to the floor as he passed out.

He woke up on his back on the dirty bed at the motel, chest still aching from were he'd swallowed the powder. His eyes still closed, he raised his fist to hit his chest lightly to clear the feeling. Upon impact of hitting his chest, he choked, his eyes flew open and he bolted upright.

"What the actual fuck?" Dean yelled, voice very different, to which a worried Sam burst in holding Ruby's knife. Once he'd actually seen Dean, he burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"Oh.. my... gosh... Morning Princess!" Sam gasped out through his laughing.

"Dude I just hit myself in the boob! Sam, I have boobs!" Dean voice was very high pitched and panicked. He ran his fingers through his hair, shocked when he felt the length of it.

Chanting "No, no, no," over and over, he sprinted into the grimy motel bathroom, clutching his chest. Looking in the mirror, he saw a very attractive young blonde staring back. Her hair went to her shoulders and was a dark shade of blonde. Light freckles splayed across her nose and cheeks.

"I am so conflicted right now." Dean decided, still staring (rather intensely) at herself in the mirror. Sam poked his head round the door. "What?" He asked, wondering if he'd just heard his brother (turned sister) right.

"Well look at me! I'm a busty, hot blonde! I gotta say, perks of being a girl? Boobs." Dean explained, promptly grabbing his new breasts.

"Total negative though? I miss my di-"

"OKAY, how about we find you some proper clothes and find these witches, hm?" Sam interrupted, really not wanting to hear the end of the sentence.

"Fine, but can we go get a cheeseburger too?" If Sam had any doubts about the girl standing in front of him not being Dean, they were cleared up by that conversation.

Sam turned to go raid through his duffel to find his wallet when he heard Dean cry out. He turned back and swung open the bathroom door.

"Dean, you okay?" He asked, worriedly.

Dean was stood, bent over, one hand clutching the sink for balance, the other wrapped around herself. She looked up. "Friggin peachy!" She said, accompanied by a sarcastic smile.

"What's the matter?"

"I uh," Dean started awkwardly, "I think I have what girls call 'cramps.'"

_Oh, _Sam thought. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Laugh, because his brother was a sexist jerk sometimes and it was quite funny to see how he'd manage as a girl in this situation. Cry, because it was Dean, and Sam would be the one who'd have to deal with all this... girl stuff.

Dean cried out again.

"You have to get me pills, or Cas, or knock me out, it _hurts_." Sam knew the pain had probably been intensified by the witches and really felt sympathy for his new sister. He sighed.

"Okay, I'm going out, I'll get you some... _stuff _and painkillers, if you really have to; call Cas. I'll bring back food, and do you need any new clothes while you're like this?" Just call him Sam, the awesome little brother.

Dean shook her head. "I guess not. Underwear, maybe?"

Sam nodded, and went back to finding his wallet in his duffel. Just as he was stepping out the door Dean called out: "Sammy? ..Thanks."

Sam smiled the rest of the way to the the store.

_AN: Bit iffy on this, R&R greatly appreciated with constructive criticism? Always good to know any ways I could improve. Sorry about any mistakes, they're all my own. If it's been done before, I apologise profusely, just thought of it one afternoon and haven't seen it myself._


End file.
